Czego jeszcze nie wiemy o Ishidzie Uryuu?
Autor - Akatamaryna. Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, czego nie wiesz o tym tajemniczym Quincym? Ishida zaczął od rozpięcia górnego guzika swojej wyprasowanej, idealnie białej koszuli i poluzowania krawatu. Oczywiście nikt z klasy niczego nie zauważył. I bardzo dobrze – Uryū poprawił spadające z nosa okulary. Zagłębiony w lekturze grubej książki z żółtą okładką, machinalnie odmachał na powitalny okrzyk Orihime. Nie zauważył kiwającego mu głową Chada, który przeszedł koło niego i zajął swoje miejsce w ławce. Za chwilę miały rozpocząć się lekcje. - Yo! Co czytasz? - Kurosaki jakby wyrósł spod ziemi. Wyrwał tomiszcze z rąk oszołomionego Ishidy i nie zważając na jego protesty, z niemałą trudnością przeczytał tytuł. - „Wie man... eine sch...öne und Charme... die Frauen... geworden?“ - Oddawaj! - Uryū zerwał się z ławki i trzasnął dłonią w rękę Ichigo. - Ała! - pod wpływem uderzenie rozluźnił mięśnie i książka wypadła mu z dłoni. Ishida zręcznie ją złapał i wsadził pod pachę tak, by nie widać było tytułu. Na jego policzkach dostrzec można było delikatny rumieniec. - Baka! - Kurosaki popatrzył spode łba na Quincy'ego. - Spokojnie, i tak nie rozumiem tytułu! Nie znam szwedzkiego – wzruszył ramionami. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i nachylił w jego stronę. - A można wiedzieć o czym jest ta książka, że nie pozwalasz nikomu jej dotykać? Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Ishida odetchnął w duchu, jednak Kurosaki nie odpuszczał tak łatwo. Stał nadal przy ławce Uryū, głuchy na prośby nauczycielki, by usiadł na swoim miejscu. Ishida popatrzył na niego niechętnym wzrokiem zza okularów. - O fenyloetyloaminie i feromonach, czyli substancjach semiochemiczne należących do grupy infochemicznej... - wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem - A...aha... Jasne, rozumiem... Eee... Biologia to nie jest moja mocna strona... - Kurosaki popatrzył jeszcze chwilę na niego, po czym usiadł do ławki, odprowadzany wzrokiem Ochi-sensei. W tym momencie, po raz pierwszy w życiu, Ishida ucieszył się z opinii klasowego kujona. * * * - … to widzimy się o 18.30? - Kurosaki zatrzymał się raptownie. Nie mógł pomylić tego głosu z niczym innym. Ishida! Czyżby zapraszał kogoś na randkę? Ichigo ostrożnie wyjrzał za róg korytarza, skąd dochodził głos. Natychmiast jednak cofnął głowę. To, co zobaczył... Obudziło w nim najgorsze obawy. Na korytarzu stali tylko Chad z Ishidą i nie ma bata, żeby to pytanie było skierowane do kogoś innego! Nie ma opcji... - Ichigo ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Dōshite Uryū? Biedny chłopcze, co się z tobą dzieje?! Na starego Yamamoto! Czyżby... Czyżby Ishida stał się waginosceptykiem? Albo, co gorsza, analoentuzjastą?! Tyle teraz tych wszystkich yaoi, pornografii i zwierząt. Czy i ciebie to dotknęło, przyjacielu? - Gdyby Ichigo miał charakter Keigo zapewne zalałby się łzami. Na szczęście ograniczył się tylko do wewnętrznego melodramatyzmu, którego i tak nikt w nim nigdy nie wykrył. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrazić, jakby wtedy ucierpiała jego opinia Boga Śmierci! - Co, podsłuchujemy? - szepnęła mu na ucho Rukia, pojawiając się bezszelestnie. Ichigo podskoczył jak oparzony, a panna Kuchiki zaczęła szyderczo się śmiać. - Baka! - zerknął na nią gniewnie i wyjrzał za róg. Ishida stał teraz sam, wyglądając przez okno. Kurosaki popatrzył na tę małą, wredną miłośniczkę królików i złapał ją za ramię. - Mamy ważną misję. Muszę się o czymś przekonać. Chodź! - pociągnął ją za sobą na korytarz. - Ishida! - chłopak obejrzał się za siebie. - Mam do ciebie pytanie! Uryū zmarszczył brwi i poprawił machinalnie okulary, ciągle spadające mu z nosa. - Tak? Sztucznie uśmiechnięty Ichigo, wraz z szarpiącą się w jego uścisku Kuchiki, stanęli przed nim. - Eee... Nie masz może ochoty iść dziś... do kina? Idę ja, idzie Rukia... - Co? Jakie kin... - Ichigo z całych sił nadepnął jej na stopę. Zacisnęła zęby i powstrzymała się, by nie krzyknąć. - ...Orihime też będzie. To jak? - Będzie świetnie, zobaczysz! - dziewczyna z uśmiechem na ustach złapała, niby serdecznie, ramię Kurosakiego i uszczypnęła je najmocniej jak umiała. Chłopak zacisnął ręce w pięść, powstrzymując się od wrzasku, pozwolił sobie tylko głęboko odetchnąć. Ishida zmierzył ich wzrokiem, po czym znów poprawił okulary. - Wiecie, bardzo chętnie, ale nie mogę. Muszę dziś trochę pouczyć się do jutrzejszego sprawdzianu... Kurosaki poczuł się zbity z pantałyku. - To my mamy jutro jakiś sprawdzian? - zapytał niezbyt przytomnie. Uryū pokiwał głową i spojrzał na zegarek. - Muszę już lecieć. Do zobaczenia jutro - ruszył korytarzem, a Ichigo tylko czekał, aż zniknie za rogiem. - Możesz mi wreszcie powiedzieć, o co chodzi? - napotkał spojrzenie Rukii. - Później wszystko ci wytłumaczę – wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni komórkę. Szybko wystukał numer i z bijącym sercem liczył sygnały. Jeden... dwa... trzy... cztery... - Moshi moshi? - usłyszał po drugiej stronie. - Cześć Chad. Słuchaj... Masz ochotę wybrać się dziś z nami do kina? - nerwowo przełknął ślinę. - Seans jest o...18.20... - Hmm... Chciałbym, ale nie mogę. Jestem już z kimś umówiony. Sumimasen. Kurosaki zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Nie mówiłeś, że wyrywasz jakąś dziewczynę. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. - Muszę kończyć. Sayōnara! – powiedział Sado po chwili, po czym rozłączył się. Ichigo wolno schował telefon, ignorując pytające spojrzenie Rukii. Oparł głowę o ścianę i nagle z rozmachem uderzył w nią pięścią. - Obraz godny mangi, albo chociaż rysunku na deviantarcie – podsumowała Kuchiki. - „Ichigo cierpiący“. Jakież to rozterki kryje w sercu pomarańczowo włosy nastolatek? Dlaczego wyjście do kina nie może wypalić? Czy jest on takim idiotą z wyboru, czy z urodzenia? Ile mu za to płacą? - Rukia miała dar do sztucznego melodramatyzmu. Przytknęła dłoń do czoła i wywróciła oczyma. - Biednyś, Ichigo, biednyś! - zagrzmiała. - To poważna sprawa – szepnął Kurosaki. - Obawiam się... - przełknął ślinę. Jego sentymentalizm powoli wypełzał spod powierzchni – że... Ishida umawia się z Chadem! - dla lepszego efektu, nie wiadomo skąd rozbrzmiewające echo powtórzyło „Umawia się z Chadem... Chadem... Chadem!“ Rukia podniosła brew do góry. - Żeś wypalił... - Słyszałem, jak Ishida proponował mu dzisiaj randkę! - znów trzasnął pięścią w ścianę. Zabolało. Dla większego dramatyzmu, napiszę, że był to ból z głębi serca, przeszywająca duszę strzała Quincy'ego, chociaż tak naprawdę chodzi o rękę Ichigo. Kuchiki nie skomentowała. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i zamyśliła się. - A nawet jeśli – odezwała się po chwili – to ich sprawa, a nam nic do tego. Ważne, żeby się nie rozmnażali. Ichigo nadal trwał w osłupieniu. Mniejszym i nienaturalnym, po prostu stwierdził, że aktorstwo dobrze mu wychodzi. - Oj skończ już – zniecierpliwiła się Kuchiki. Po chwili jednak jej głosik stał się słodki niczym miód. - To jak będzie z tym kinem? - zatrzepotała rzęsami. Ichigo popatrzył na nią bez udawanego zdumienia. - Weź, jeszcze fandom coś sobie pomyśli... Rukia zrobiła z ust podkówkę, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem. * * * - Wiem! - Ichigo zerwał się nagle z łóżka. Podszedł do szafy i zamaszyście przesunął jej drzwi. Rukia siedziała w środku i czesała włosy. Popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie. - Kon! Gdzie jesteś, pluszaku?! - wypadł z pokoju i rozejrzał się. Na korytarzu pusto. Dziewczynki słychać było z dołu. Poszedł na paluszkach do ich pokoju. Drzwi skrzypnęły, gdy je otwierał. Ogarnął wzrokiem pomieszczenie i dostrzegł miśka, wśród sterty innych pluszaków. Zgarnął go pod pachę i szybko wyszedł z pokoju. Chyłkiem i w całkowitej konspiracji dotarł z powrotem do swojej sypialni i z ulgą zamknął drzwi. - James Bond od siedmiu boleści – skomentowała złośliwie Kuchiki. - Tajniak za dwa jeny. - Oj zamknij się. On będzie nam potrzebny. Kon! Pluszak zaczął się szamotać. - Puść mnie. Chcę do siostrzyczki! - dziwnie to może zabrzmieć, ale jego oczy nagle przybrały kształt serduszek. Albo Ichigo miał już zwidy. Puścił zabawkę, która pobiegła do Rukii. Oczywiście ta na dzień dobry, otrzymała solidnego kopniaka w twarz. Cóż. Miłość można wyrażać na różne sposoby. - Słuchaj – Ichigo złapał lwa za nogę tak, że zwisał głową w dół – jest sprawa. Musisz dla mnie coś zrobić – zwierzak zaczął się szamotać i wzywać Rukię na pomoc. Ta, obojętna na jego błagania, dalej czesała włosy. - Odwiedź dziś Ishidę. Sprawdź, czy jest w domu - panna Kuchiki podniosła brwi i odłożyła grzebień Kon natychmiast znieruchomiał, zaskoczony słowami Kurosakiego. - To chyba najgłupsze słowa, jakie wypowiedziałeś. A przecież wiesz, że do najmądrzejszych nie należysz – powiedział, nie dość że racjonalnie, to jeszcze spokojnie lew. To było zdecydowanie nie w jego stylu. - Nie słyszałeś go, jak dziś mówił, że Ishida chodzi na randki z Chadem – dziewczyna wyszła z szafy i stanęła koło Ichigo, podpierając się pod boki. - Zamknijcie się oboje! - Kurosaki zmrużył oczy ze złości. - Kon, znasz Orihime, prawda? Oczy pluszaka znów miały kształt serduszek. Co z nim jest nie tak?, pomyślał Ichigo. - Ta płomiennoruda piękność, tak hojnie obdarzona przez naturę? Ach! Jej góry, doliny, cały jej pejzaż powinni wychwalać poeci! Malarze! Rzeźbiarze! Fotografowie! Graficiarze! I ja! - dodał rozmarzonym tonem. - Dobra, skończ! - przerwał mu brutalnie. - Tak się składa, że bardzo dobrze się znamy. Wiesz zresztą. I w tajemnicy powiem ci, że ona bardzo lubi małe słodkie pluszaczki – Ichigo uśmiechnął się chytrze. Kon wyszarpnął się z uścisku chłopaka i upadł na podłogę. Wstał jednak szybko, otrzepał się i skłonił. - Służę uprzejmie... * * * Cały czas słyszał w głowie melodię z Jamesa Bonda, która zresztą znakomicie pasowała do całej sytuacji. Czarny, niczym samo dno piekieł, lateksowy strój idealnie przylegał mu do ciała, ale było mu w nim strasznie gorąco. Przyciemniane okulary sprawiały, że absolutnie nic nie widział. Ale grunt, że wyglądał dizajnersko i że foczki lecą na takich facetów. I, ale tylko po części, że będzie mało widoczny w półmroku. Minięcie ogrodzenia w domu Ishidy to była bułka z masłem. Żadnych laserów, wygłodniałych wilczurów czy identyfikatorów DNA. Wykorzystując swoje akrobatyczne umiejętności, dostał się po rynnie na drugie piętro – tam, gdzie swój pokój miał Uryū. Niewątpliwie Kon miał dużo szczęścia – okno od jego komnaty kujoństwa, było otwarte. Bez większych kłopotów wszedł na parapet. Ani śladu zamka laserowego. Żadnych krat w oknach. W środku też było pusto. Dobrze. Skoczył na podłogę i przeturlał się w prawo. Natychmiast tego pożałował. Uderzył się z całej siły w ścianę. Okulary spadły i doszczętnie się potłukły. Kon rozejrzał się nerwowo. Zagarnął szkła pod dywan. To już tak było, zanim tu przyszedłem – wmawiał sobie. Kon był ciekawy, jakie to tajemnice kryje ten spokojny chłopczyk, ubrany w wyprasowaną koszulę i spodnie w kancik? Po tym, co usłyszał od Ichigo, nie miał raczej jakiś pogodnych wyobrażeń na ten temat. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Na łóżku Ishidy leżała jego torba szkolna i złożony mundurek. Przeszedł dalej. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Biurko, na którym panował nienaturalny wręcz porządek, szafa, w której wisiały te wszystkie jego białe koszule... Kon już chciał ją zamknąć, jednak jego wzrok przykuło w niej coś... kolorowego i niewyprasowanego w kancik! Na ostatnim wieszaku wisiały... jeansy! A obok, na kupce podkoszulek i kaleson leżała... koszulka?! Taka zwykła, w kolorowy wzorek. Nie jakaś tam wystrzałowa, ale... zupełnie nie w stylu Ishidy! I jeszcze... TE BUTY! Buty, które NIE BYŁY lakierkami! Zwykłe, czarne trampki! Kon nie dowierzał. Co się tu dzieje?! Jakie jeszcze tajemnice znajdzie w tym pokoju? Zamknął dokładnie szafę i podszedł do komody. Skarpetki (Kon szybko zamknął tą szufladę), bielizna (tą jeszcze szybciej), zeszyty i książki do szkoły, ołówki... Zaraz, zaraz... Ołówki?! Pluszak otworzył ją szerzej. Całą szufladę zajmowały idealnie zatemperowane, szare ołówki, leżące od najmniejszego, do największego. Kon podrapał się po główce. Kto normalny kolekcjonuje ołówki? Czyżby jakieś kompleksy na punkcie swojego wyglądu? Nieważne! Ostatnie miejsce do przeszukania, istna kopalnia wiedzy - łóżko! A raczej przestrzeń między nim a podłogą. W pokoju u Ichigo mieszkały tam zawsze, wraz z kurzem, pisma dla panów, które Kon uwielbiał przeglądać, gdy ten bęcwał i jego onee-sama byli w szkole. W przypadku Uryū rozczarował się. Żadnych nagich pań. Tylko jedna książka. I to w dodatku z jakimś pruskim czy ivoryjskim języku. Machnął ręką, wyłączył swoje małe radyjko, które w kółko grało melodię z Bonda i wskoczył z powrotem na parapet. Cicho i bezszelestnie, niczym wiatr, ulotnił się z niebezpiecznego terytorium. * * * - Ołówki? - Ichigo zaczął się śmiać. Uspokoił się natychmiast, gdy Rukia trzasnęła go w głowę. - Każdy ma jakieś hobby, jełopie. To, że ty jesteś marginesem społeczeństwa, zdegradowany człowieczku, nie znaczy, że należy wyżywać się na tych, którzy spędzają czas konstruktywnie! - Tia... Temperując ołówki... - Ichigo rozmasowywał czerwone od uderzenia ucho. Dalszej relacji Kona nie przerywały już wtręty Kurosakiego. Jednakże, oboje wraz z Rukią zdziwili się, że Ishida zainwestował w nowe ubranie. Niby nic takiego, ale... To w końcu Uryū! Kimże on by był, bez wyprasowanej w koszuli? I lakierek?! - Książka? - zainteresował się Kurosaki w pewnym momencie. - Czyżby żółta? Kon wzruszył ramionami. - Nie przypatrywałem się dokładnie. - Twoje obawy zaczynają mi się udzielać, baka yarō! - Rukia zdenerwowała się. Ta cała podejrzliwość budziła w niej niepokój. Na początku uważała to za głupie, ale... może coś w tym było...? - Może zadzwonię do Chada? Tak, sprawdzić co robi... - przygryzła z zakłopotaniem wargę. - Ha! - Kurosaki wymierzył w nią palcem. - Więc jednak coś musi być na rzeczy, skoro nawet ty dopuszczasz taką opcję! Uderzyła go ponownie w ucho. Tak profilaktycznie, a co! Sięgnęła do kieszeni po komórkę i szybko odnalazła numer Sado. Z bijącym sercem (poruszenie wzrasta, widzowie idą po popcorn, rozpoczyna się meksykańsko-japońska telenowela!) czekała na odzew. - Ohayō, Sado-kun! Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale... - Ichigo i Kon w napięciu obserwowali jej twarz – z... z czego jest jutro sprawdzian? - nagle oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, a ręka zaczęła się trząść. - Ja... jasne. Dzięki. Miłego wieczoru – odłożyła telefon i odetchnęła, zamykając oczy. - I co, i co?! Zbladłaś, Rukia – Kurosaki przypatrzył się jej krytycznie. - Chad. Ichigo, on... - otworzyła oczy i fioletowe tęczówki napotkały piwne – on... dyszał! * * * - I co się tak gapisz?! - kanapka, znajdująca się w pół drogi do ust Uryū zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Ścisnął ją mocniej. Pociekł majonez. Była właśnie pora przerwy śniadaniowej. Ichigo wraz z Ishidą czekali pod jednym z drzew na dziewczyny i Chada, którzy ociągali się z pisaniem sprawdzianu, więc musieli zostać chwilę na przerwie. Nieustannie od rana, Quincy czuł na sobie spojrzenia. I zawsze, gdy podnosił wzrok, napotykał oczy Kurosakiego. Powoli (a właściwie to bardzo szybko) zaczęło go to drażnić. - Słuchaj, Ishida... - Shinigami lustrował go od stóp do głów, prawie rozbierał wzrokiem. Uryū podkurczył ramiona. Najchętniej zapiąłby teraz ten cholerny ostatni guziczek i docisnął krawat. Najlepiej na stryczek. - Czy ty ostatnio zmieniałeś oprawki od okularów...? Czy coś...? A może masz beżową koszulę? Albo... Przekułeś sobie uszy? Kupiłeś naszyjnik? Zacząłeś nosić rurki? - Kurosaki zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się intensywnie. Nie spuszczał jednak z Ishidy wzroku, szukając przeszkadzającego mu szczegółu. - Oszalałeś?! Jaki naszyjnik, do cholery?! Jakie rurki?! - Uryū zasłonił się rękoma pod wpływem natarczywego spojrzenia. - I nie patrz tak na mnie! - krzyknął. - Ishida-kun! - zbliżali się do nich Orihime, wesoło machająca do chłopaków, Yasutora i Rukia, trzymająca się dziwnie daleko od Chada. - Musze ci powiedzieć, że dobrze ci w tej nowej fryzurze! - uśmiechnęła się. - A i ty, Sado-kun, w tej bródce wyglądasz uroczo! - usiadła na trawie i wyjęła z torby bentō. - Arigatō gozai masu – Quincy poprawił spadające z nosa okulary, a Chad uprzejmie skinął głową. Ichigo czuł się sparaliżowany. Fakt! Fryzura! I ten zarost! Już miał tę scenę przed oczyma! Uryū: Mrrr... lubię, jak mnie drapiesz. Chad z uśmiechem: Zapuszczę bródkę specjalnie dla ciebie, mi amante! Ale za to ty zmień zaczes swojej grzywki. Gdy opada ci na jedno oczko, wyglądasz tak słodziutko! Pomarańczowo włosy wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia. Popatrzył na Ishidę, potem na Sado, później znów na Ishidę i zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Jeszcze ten majonez tak sugestywnie wyciekał... - Ichigo! Mamy hollowa na celowniku! - Rukia trzymała w ręku swój telefon i odczytywała z niego współrzędne. Wstała szybko i spojrzała na przyjaciela. - Coś ci jest? Pozieleniałeś... - zmarszczyła brwi. Pokręcił tylko głową i odwrócił wzrok. * * * Następny dzień nie zapowiadał się zbyt kolorowo z powodu pogody. Było pochmurnie i padało. Ichigo siedział w swojej ławce z głową opartą o blat i zamkniętymi oczyma. Na prawo od niego Rukia rysowała króliki. Czy misie... Nieistotne. Da Vincim to ona nie była. - Kon'nichiwa Rukia-san, Kurosaki-kun Ishida. Ichigo otworzył oczy i podniósł na niego wzrok. Uryū ubrany był... Jak nie on! Jeansy, T-shirt, na to narzucona szkolna koszula (o dziwo, nie zapięta i chyba nie do końca wyprasowana) i krawat, zwisający luźno z szyi. Kurosaki spojrzał w dół. NIE BYŁO LAKIEREK! Ishida założył zwykłe, czarne trampki. Ichigo jeszcze raz go zlustrował. Grzywka zakrywała częściowo prawą stronę twarzy. Zaraz... Okulary. Zmienił oprawki. Ichigo podniósł brew i otworzył usta. Po chwili jednak pokręcił głową. - Nie mam więcej pytań – głowa znów opadła mu na blat. - O co ci chodzi, do cholery?! Rukia-san, czy możesz mi wyjaśnić...? - Sądzę... że chyba nie mogę – Ichigo usłyszał spokojny, ale lekko niepewny głos Kuchiki. Ishida westchnął. * * * - Uważam, że powinniście pogadać – stwierdziła po południu Rukia. - Wyjaśnić... - A co tu jest do wyjaśniania?! - zdenerwował się Ichigo. - Sprawa jest jasna i zakończona. Pogodziłem się już z tym. Prawie... - zmarkotniał. W jego głowie kołatało się pytanie: „Czego jeszcze nie wiemy, o Ishidzie Uryū?”. Tak po prawdzie... Jeśli miał on jakieś tajemnice, równe rangą do TEJ, to Kurosaki chyba nie chciałby o nich wiedzieć. Zawibrował mu telefon. Chłopak spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Ishida. Z lekkim wahaniem odebrał. - Ohayō... Tak... Nie... Co?... Aha.... Umhum... Ale... - Rukia z ciekawością przyglądała się tej wymianie „zdań” i wyrazów dźwiękonaśladowczych. - Eeee... Nie – Ishida nagle zaczął krzyczeć, tak że Kurosaki musiał odsunąć od siebie telefon. - No spotkaj się z nim. Jakkolwiek by to nie zabrzmiało – rozłożyła ręce w pokojowym geście. - Wyjaśnicie sobie... Może to zwykłe nieporozumienie? Ichigo spojrzał na nią, jak na idiotkę. Ponownie przytknął ucho do telefonu. - No dobra. Tak. Sayōnara – odetchnął głęboko. - Chciał się spotkać. Dziś wieczorem na placu zabaw. Boże, jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że mamy randkę – ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Powiedział, że musi mi coś wyjaśnić, bo ostatnio dziwnie się zachowywałem. Nie idę – ożywił się nagle. - Baka... Oczywiście, że tam pójdziesz. To przecież twój przyjaciel! - Ej, ej, ej! Ostrożnie z tym nazewnictwem! - Ichigo pogroził jej palcem. - Nie idę i już! Nic i nikt tego nie zmieni! * * * Umówieni... Jak to zabrzmiało... Ekhem... Mieli się spotkać... Nie... Ishida miał być na placu zabaw o 20. Kurosaki wolał przyjść trochę wcześnie, byleby tylko nie być w jednym domu z tą wariatką i swoimi ponurymi myślami. Prośby, groźby, bicie, straszenie, a nawet króliki Chappy – broń doskonała, przeciwko oślemu uporowi Ichigo. „Będę dla ciebie miła”, „Już więcej cię nie uderzę”, po czym, gdy on jednak odmawiał, biła go poduszką do znudzenia. A ile przy tym gadała! Przyszedł tu tylko dla świętego spokoju. I może aby się przekonać, jak wygląda prawda. I... dlaczego...? - Kurosaki-kun. Obejrzał się za siebie. W jego stronę szedł Ishida. Wyglądał nienormalnie. Znaczy... Jak na niego. Jeansy, trampki, kolorowy T-shirt... a pod pachą ta dziwna żółta książka! Ichigo westchnął cicho. - Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tu tak prędko – Uryū poprawił okulary. Ichigo usiadł na jednej z kolorowych bujaczek. Jakoś... Podświadomie czuł się bezpieczniejszy. O tej porze nie było tu nikogo prócz nich. Patrzył na Quincy'ego i nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Uryū odchrząknął. - Co się dzieje, Kurosaki-kun? Dlaczego ostatnio tak dziwnie się zachowujesz? Ichigo podniósł brew. - Mógłbym cię zapytać o to samo – zauważył sarkastycznie. Ishida poczerwieniał lekko. - Chcesz znać prawdę? - Nie wiem. Odpowiedz mi tylko... dlaczego? - w tle zaczęła lecieć przygnębiająca muzyka. Spojrzał w prawo. Jakaś skrzypaczka stała przy wejściu na plac zabaw i grała smętną melodię. Przed sobą miała otwarty futerał z kilkoma drobniakami w środku. Ishida przygryzł policzek. - Ojciec... On mi kazał. - Ojciec kazał ci być analoentuzjastą?! - wybuchnął Ichigo. - Co?! Kim?! - krzyknął Uryū, mając nadzieję, że się przesłyszał. - Słyszałeś! Mam na to niezbite dowody! Ishida zaczął się opętańczo śmiać. Kurosaki ścisnął pośladki, tak na wszelki wypadek. - Mam ochotę ci przyłożyć. I to tak zdrowo – zdjął okulary i otarł łzę z oka. Cały czas chichotał jak głupi. Maniak, cholera, maniak! Jeszcze mnie zaknebluje, wywiezie w krzaki..., „myślał” Ichigo. - Pamiętasz tą książkę, co mi ją w szkole wyrwałeś? - Ishida sięgnął po nią z uśmiechem psychopaty. Zaraki Kenpachi to przy nim Pikuś. Kapitan Pikuś. Kurosaki ledwo zauważalnie pokiwał głową. - Wiesz, co to Europa? Ichigo potwierdził. Do czego zmierzała ta rozmowa? - Niemcy? - Tak! To tam odbywa się ta słynna parada gejów? - Baka yarō! - Ishida poczerwieniał momentalnie. - Dlaczego się złościsz? Nie należy ukrywać swoich przekona... - Jeszcze słowo i strzelę. Obiecuję – Uryū celował do niego z bardzo bliskiej odległości. Za bardzo bliskiej. Ichigo nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wyciągnął łuk. - Tak, taki kraj Europie! I nie celuj tym we mnie! Niczym we mnie nie celuj! Przyszedłem pogadać pokojowo! - Shimatta! Przed wyjściem Rukia zabrała mu jego odznakę. Był praktycznie bezbronny. - I oni mają taki język... Przez głowę Ichigo przeszedł korowód obrazów, związanych z tym jednym słowem. – Niemiecki, tak? - powiedział ostrożnie. - Brawo. I to właśnie w tym języku jest napisana książka. - Nie rób ze mnie debila! - zezłościł się Kurosaki. - Akurat z tym radzisz sobie świetnie bez niczyjej pomocy – poprawił okulary. Shinigami zacisnął ręce w pięść. Widząc jego, delikatnie mówiąc, irytację, Uryū kontynuował. - To poradnik. Dostałem od ojca. Generalnie... Chodzi w nim o... wyrywanie... foczek... - Co? - Ichigo w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał. - Ale przecież to kłóci się z twoją orientacją. Ojciec cię do tego przymusza? - Debilu! Z moją orientacją wszystko w porządku! To ty sobie coś ubzdurałeś! - Ishida czerwienił się coraz bardziej. - Po prostu ojciec stwierdził, że muszę mieć dziewczynę, bo inaczej mój ród wyginie! Boi się, że nie doczekam się żadnego potomka. Zapadła cisza. Nawet skrzypaczka, najwyraźniej nieusatysfakcjonowana ilością zebranych drobniaków przeniosła się w inne miejsce. Ichigo ryknął śmiechem. - Zmieniłem trochę sposób ubierania, fryzurę... - kontynuował Ishida, gdy po pięciu minutach Kurosaki się uspokoił. - Postępowałem według tej książki... - zakończył buńczucznie. - Z jakimi efektami? Znalazłeś już jakąś kandydatkę do procesu rozpłodowego? - Ichigo odkaszlnął, jednak nadal uśmiechał się lekko drwiąco. Ishida zignorował pytanie. - A co z Chadem? Nie umawialiście się? - Chyba żartujesz... Sado-kun pomagał mi tylko przy... nabieraniu masy. Chodziliśmy razem na siłownie. Drogo sprzedam skórę, i te sprawy... - Więc to tylko pozory... A ja głupi dałem się nabrać... - Ichigo westchnął. - Inteligencji nie przeczę – Kurosaki spojrzał na niego groźnie. Uryū poprawił okulary. Po chwili parsknął śmiechem. - Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, z kim najczęściej fandom mnie paringuje? - Orihime? - Pudło. Z nią również, ale rzadziej. Ach, nawet nie wiesz, jak się uśmiałem, gdy przeczytałem fanfick IshiRuki. Nawet widziałem obrazek ze mną i Konem – Kurosaki zaśmiał się krótko. Akurat to było totalną abstrakcją. - Ale – kontynuował Uryū – najczęściej i najchętniej, niestety, parowany jestem, niestety, z tobą. Nawet nie wiesz, w jakich scenach występujemy... - Fuj – Ichigo skrzywił się. - Dziękuję za obrzydzenie mi tej pięknej, gwieździstej nocy. Ty chyba jednak masz coś z waginosceptyka... Wcale się twojemu ojcu nie dziwię. - Dzięki – rzekł kwaśno Ishida. - Szczerze? Ulżyło mi – Ichigo z uśmiechem zaczął się delikatnie huśtać. - Ale – zahamował nagle i spojrzał na przyjaciela – nadal nurtuje mnie jedno pytanie. Po jaką cholerę kolekcjonujesz ołówki?!